toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Delsin Jones
Delsin Jones (デルシン・ジョーンズ Derushin Jōnzu) is a very famous Bishokuya of the New Generation who comes from a small and yet unknown island in the Human World and who is actually one of the Five Gourmet Overlords. He is very famous due to his unusual, yet useful ability to control Smoke which is called Fumakinesis. Delsin's current and biggest dream is to complete his full course menu and become even more stronger than he actually is. Upon the implantation of Gourmet Cells, Delsin was physically mutated thus being able to generate a type of black smoke and also was granted with superhuman senses. Its due to his special ability that most of his enemies call him Smoky Head (スモーキー·ヘッド Sumōkī Heddo). Appearance Delsin's most prominent feature is his spiky black hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular, he has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair, and a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen. Delsin is constantly if not always using some kind of white coat, when without it he uses a thin black shirt with brown straps crossing it. His previous consistent pieces of clothing were his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which was attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. Delsin's choice of clothing can be seen as strange to as do not seem very practical, especially in battle. Regardless, Delsin seems to find comfort in them and that’s what matters to him. His standard attire consist of a dark blue vest that has white lining running down the middle and two lines on each side that connect to the sleeves, tracing the white lining. He has separate sleeves that are dark blue, which in turn match the vest. Delsin has on a dark gray belt around his waist to hold up his beige hakama pants. Underneath the pants, Delsin wears a set of black knee-high boots. Personality Delsin is shown to have an laid-back and kind personality at the same time, when the time comes he becomes rather serious but is still acts as a kind man. As a child he was always playfull and reckless, complaining about most things that happened with him, even calling himself an Unlucky. He changed his views however when his parents were killed along the rest of the inhabitants of his island, seeing as if he complained about that event he wouldn't be a full man, Delsin decided to goes on and see what destiny has to him, thus he attained an more cautious attitude towards his life, dealing with his problems with big carefulness, and waiting for what the destiny has to offer, all this in a very gentle way. He often cares about the people around him, they begin know or not, however he doesn't demonstrate that feeling so open. Delsin also don't want to run or flee from a battle or dangerous situation, as he states 'Running like this....isn't very gentle'. As he began his journey Delsin stated he no longer needed someone to cook for him despite the solid fact he can't even cook, with that Delsin tried on using the heat on his powers to cook his food, he doesn't know how to take out the ashes from the mix and with that the meat he cooks has its taste changed, since it was the first time he tasted meat he believed that it truly was the meat's taste, this caused him to not enjoy normal meat's taste saying the meat's taste people sees as normal isn't gentle. As stated Delsin's a type of neutral person, as he was shown to openly attack both IGO members and Bishokukai members, he however only attack the IGO about three times which means he is 'somewhat' good, to complete, on these three occasiations the IGO members were controlled by another person Delsin then would state he will be gentle while battling them. Relationships History Delsin lived in an unknown island in the Human World with his parents, that time he complained about almost everything that happened with him with the exception of the good ones, that changed however when everyone in the island excluding him were killed. Noticing he complained about everything, he didn't however complain about everyone's death stating he wouldn't be a man if he complained. He then decided on leaving the nearly destroyed island and did so awaiting for what the destiny would offer to him, upon leaving he was found by an certain doctor that worked under the Bishokukai captured him and nine more children to execute an test of the Gourmet Cells. The doctor implanted the Gourmet Cells on the other children who did not survive due to the Cells that didn't react properly on their body as they don't react with every person specially such children, upon witnessing the other children's deaths and their screams thats what got him, before the experience they had became very close friends as the 10 shared the same Laboratory Cell, however the cells acted properly on Delsin and activated his abilities of Smoke Control. After gaining his new powers Delsin pretty much destroys the entire laboratory as he had no control over them. Synopsis Full Course Menu One of Delsin's objective is to complete his Full Course Menu, choosing what he proclaims to be the Best of the Taste, adding the foods that he likes more. He currently doesn't has any desired any Main Course. Upon cooking the food Delsin will eat it anyway possible such as using smoke-made forks and knifes. Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Deslin got his cells from an experiment which according to Thor, not many are capable of surviving, with them evolving each time he eats a ingredient compatible or that satisfies the cell's enhancing his physical attributes every time they evolve. Like Toriko's rhythm of evolution, Delsin's cells evolve pretty fast with Damon stating Delsin's rate is slightly faster than his. Cooking Method As a lone hunter and man, Delsin prefers to do everything by himself, with this he doesn't show any interest in getting an partner so he does cook his food by himself. Since he uses his Smoke Powers in order to cook due to it's heat, the food cooked by Delsin will be infected with various smoke particles that will add an odd flavour to the food although he stated he likes the way it is. Physical Prowess *'Immense Strength': *'Mind-Blowing Speed': *'Insane Agility': *'Immense Flexibility': *'Immense Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Immense Pain-Tolerance': Ways Of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇 Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Delsin has the ability to use Intimidation, something that he has gained thanks to the gourmet cells within him. Delsin’s Intimidation looks to be an armored titan or something similar to that. The titan is colored completely purple with only the eyes and area around said eyes being different colors, yellow and black respectively. The titan also is equipped with a sword and crossbow, the later being attacked to it’s right arm, it has sharped teeths around its hood representing Delsin's rebel nature. The Titan's borders seems to fade away in what seems to be purple smoke to match's Delsin's theme. Instinct Instinct (直感力 Chokkan-ryoku, lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. While this is a skill that must be learned by humans, some beasts are actually capable of using instinct shortly after being born, like the Battle Wolf. Life Erase Life Erase (消命 Shōmei) is a unique technique some humans with Gourmet Cells have been shown to access as it allows them to "hide their presence" in a sense, allowing them to remain hidden from any kind of creature or beings that tries to sense them. To use this, the person begins by calming down their entire body and mind, imagining a blanket or shroud to envelop themselves as the gourmet cells begin to create a unique chemical that makes the body almost disappear from all forms of tracing, even visual perception as it allows them to make sure no one can see, hear, or even sense them at times. Food Honor Food Honor (食義 Shokugi): Is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. With the training, the person is put through multiple sessions of incredible difficulties, all of which connects with a proper method of appreciating ingredients to their fullest, allowing for any form of sluggish movements in the user's body to disappear, leaving behind the full force of the person's body when they fight. Delsin was taught Food Honor by one of the Shokurin Temple's Master and was noted to develop it quickly. Battle Techniques Fumakinesis (魔能力 (スモークキネシス) Fumakineshisu lit. meaning Smoke Ability): Upon being the 10th subject of a experiment made by an Doctor who worked for the Bishokukai, Delsin had Gourmet Cells implanted on him which awakened his smoke control powers ;additionaly it increased his senses to superhuman level; Delsin had trained himself in order to control his powers. When Delsin uses his Gourmet Cells, they are able to produce a special chemical called glycerin, which is seen to be the key item in how they make fog in fog machines. Once it is triggered, the smoke emits from his entire body, through his skin as he is able to manipulate it. After the training he is able to shoot black smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the places as he can transforms all of his body into smoke. He can also creates and fires smoke grenades, which, after exploding, it affects enemies around it and incapacitate them. Delsin can create a chain on his arm and use it as a whip, seemingly imbuing it with burning ashes and heat. Additionally, he can produce black smoke on his hand and with its fire propertu he can produce lateral propulsion for a while like a jetpack. His dash with smoke imbued can also be used offensively, as he dashes through an enemy and rematerializes behind them, crushing them to the ground in the process. By turning his entire arm except his hand he can launch his hand fastly as a rocket to hit the target or by simply transforming all of his body with the exception of his hand and launching it at a desired place he can reappears on the desired location. For cutting Delsin is able to make swords, spears, knifes, forks and even bows all made of the mix of smoke, heat and ashes, they don't exactly has the same piercing property as the steel but still the impact does damage to the target, with this he is able to do ranged-battles with ease, his smoke however is not poisonous. Offensive Techniques *'Black Rocket' (ブラックロケット Burakku Roketto): Delsin starts to produce smoke via glycerin around his wrist as he put his arm backwards in an puching manner, with this Delsin can either dash at his opponent or stay in his place, if he does the former Delsin will reach and hit the target with an slightly hot impact as smoke will burst ou of his elbow givin boost and force to the punch. If Delsin opts to launch the punch he will release it like an smoke shot which will travel towards the enemy and hit them with immense force. Delsin can also use this for transport as he is capable of firing it in order to get a hold of something or someone. *'Black Shot' (ブラックショット Burakku Shotto): *'Black Sword' (ブラックソード Burakku Sōdo): *'Black Knife' (ブラックナイフ Burakku Naifu): *'Black Nunchaku' (ブラックヌンチャク Burakku Nunchaku): Defensive Techniques *'Black Shield' (ブラックシールド Burakku Shīrudo): Supplementary Techniques *'Black Dash' (ブラックダッシュ Burakku Dasshu): Quotes Trivia *He is based off of Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *He is the first character and article made by [[User:DamonDraco|'Mr. Draco']]. *A certain someone once said that from all Overlords, he thinks Delsin is the most capable and strongest, this was supported by other people in various occasions. **Damon agrees with this by stating out of all overlords, Delsin's feat is the greatest, yet his powers are the lamest. *Delsin is shown to be neutral to almost everyone he meets. **That includes Deker, ironically, despite the characters they were based off hating one another. *According to an Interviewer: **His special skill is his calmness. **Has no special technique. **His hobby is none. **Delsin has two routines: Hunting and relaxing. **He hasn't responded what is his favorite food. **Delsin's charm is his hair. **Delsin wishes to fight no one. **He is good with both hands. **Delsin has a complex about how he looks in front of others. **The person Delsin respects the most is Bryce Vinegate. **Delsin doesn't wish to make enemies with Zanka Marugao and Ana Luce. *His first name Delsin and his Smoke Control ability are a reference to InFAMOUS franchise. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Main Character Category:Five Gourmet Overlord Category:Human